wotsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Inauspicious Stars
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to User:Inauspicious Stars/sandbox! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! TimmyQuivy (help forum | blog) 20:58, October 18, 2019 (UTC) Re: Questions I'll be the first to admit that design isn't my strong point, so if you have any more good ideas for the rest of the wiki, go ahead. I like what you've done so far. As for the portable infoboxes, if you want to have a go at it, go for it! I probably wouldn't be much help in that area as I've never really looked at the portable infoboxes. There was a reason why I never implemented them, but I can't remember now, lol! I think that they may not have supported some advanced infobox stuff that I was using at the time, but that might not be it. Characters having their game specific page might work if they have an overview page that links to each game's page for more detail; the category page might even work for this too. That way, each page can be tailored for each game with a mention of other appearances. If you're up for the task then go for it, I say. Yes, any ideas that you have which will improve the user experience, please do. As I mentioned above, design isn't my strong point. This includes page flow as well. I tried to have a go at dividing the wiki up into separate portals but never finished the job. The theory was that doing this would improve the page flow for the user by focusing on one game at a time. We do have a Style Guide that's very incomplete and will probably need changing if you implement the portable infoboxes. But it has basic info on it. Feel free to add to it or change it to something better. Anyway, I trust your judgement, so if you have any good ideas, just go for it. There is always the roll back changes option if a change just doesn't look right so you can't really go wrong. Apart from the WOTS4 section, the whole wiki is pretty much in the same state as when I inherited it. A few people have made changes here and there but nothing major yet. I think there have only been 3 or 4 troll edits since I started here but they were usually rolled back by other users before I even got to them. So there are a few people who still come here but they just don't really make any changes to the pages. Keep up the good work! Cheers, KNuCK1370p (talk) 09:58, October 23, 2019 (UTC)